Goblin
Character Outline: 'Goblin '''also know as the ' Noah of Greed '(ゴブリンGoburin) is the 16th disciple of the Noah family, representing a Noah's Greed. Appearance: It is unknown what Goblin looked prior to his Transformation. Currently his hair is snow white, he wears a black trench coat, and has red eyes, his stigmata are covered by his bangs, he also has a stigmata on his hands. Personality: Goblin like all Noah, has an instinctual hatred for Exorcist and innocence. Additional Goblin is mentally unstable, he suffers from mental breakdowns and bits of insanity, unlike Wisely , he loves battle, he often mocks, his foes, and beating them to a pulp. Once he slammed Kanda back and forth* (similar to what Hulk did to Loki), and then broke Kanda's back, afterward Road and Wisely expressed a desire that Goblin had stayed out of the fight. Goblin also shows an interest in Road in an omake he challenged Allen/Nea to a duel, the latter not expressing an interest, causing Goblin to charge him,Nea tripped Goblin causing him to fall over a cliff, it is also known that Road hates Goblin. History: Goblin was born in Spain, and then some time later became a Noah, he is similar to Wisely, in build, and height, it is believed that the two maybe twins, as Greed mentioned he had a twin brother who fled from home, and was last seen in the UK, Wisely supported this to an extent saying he was originally from Spain , and had a twin brother, also Greed has flashbacks* (due to him being Greed) in the flashback (as shown in chapter 18 of Dgrayman Revolution), u see two boys, and a mom in a village in Spain, known only as Diaz, then u hear a scream and what looks to be an akuma, though it is fuzzy, as Goblin , says he lost much of his memory after he became a Noah. Synopsis: Deathbed Arc In volume 2 chapter 8 of Dgrayman Revolution, Goblin and Wisely appears in a bar in northwest Ireland, when Tyki Miki and Road walks by, Wisely states they look familiar then he passes out due to him being drunk, Goblin then shrugs and buys another drink. Then Lero appears outta nowhere, and starts complaining about the duo being drunk. Goblin explains they already completed their assignment , much to Lero's surprise,then Goblin pulled out the innocence and remarked the accommodator, was a little girl and her mother. Wisely whined that they were too weak, and that he was bored, lero shouted that he shouldn't have drunk all that beer and started hitting Wisely with his head, until Gobin used his Kami no Reisu to blast Lero and three finders who were disguised as regular people. Meanwhile Kanda and Allen were being chased by Tyki and Road, and then ran into the the remaining two finders, as Goblin busted through a window, laughing and then shredded the finders to pieces using his Chimamire no tsume, He then noticed that Allen was Neah, and chuckled slightly before knocking him and Kanda out. Tyki then asked was it really necessary before Goblin could respond, lero came dragging a still knocked out Wisely. Truths and Lies Arc In Russia, Goblin aided Jao Walker, and Prizrak the new Noah of Wraith, were ordered to locate and find Neah Walker, who had fully surfaced, and was reported to be seen here. The three encountered Lavi, Yu Kanda, and Kory in the area, and quickly dispatched them. They then located Neah Walker, by following the rebuilt Timcanpy and his newly created sister Rose, to an abandoned Factory near Moscow's Red Square, their a battle commenced, the Exorcist evacuated all the civilians, as Prizrak unleashed Luch razrusheniya the Beam of Destruction, destroying the first five floors of the factory, and several nearby buildings, Jao and Goblin then lunched a series of attacks of Neah, who using his sword blocked them all. The Prizark slammed his body into Neah sending him flying into a warehouse effectively destroying it, which reveled the exorcists location* (as they were hiding behind the building) Not wanting to return to the black Order, Neah put the newly arrived Lenalee Lee into a Coma, and then left with the Noah. Powers and Abilities: '''Natural abilities as a Noah: '''As a Noah, Goblin has absolute command over Akuma, he has a personal army of Akuma nicknamed the "Jokes killers". He can also destroy Innocence by simply touching it , and all of his abilities are based of off Dark matter, like all Noah he is immune to the Akuma Blood virus, which is fatal to humans. '''Wraith of God '(神なしReisu Kami no Reisu): Goblin charges a beam of pure dark matter, capable of destroying six blocks,and cutting through anything or anyone, the shock-wave alone can send people flying, and is capable of destroying innocence based weapons with only a single hit. 'Bloody Claws '(血まみれの爪 Chimamire no tsume): Goblin like Kory can form blood claws, expect his are made from Dark matter, and are three times stronger than Kory's, they increase his speed, and make him three times, more agile, stronger, and faster, and enable him to cut through innocence weapons, enhance his durability* (He survived three hits from Lavis hammer unscathed) , and he can shot shards of dark matter, coated in the blood virus at his opponents. Trivia: * It is believed that Goblin is Wisely true twin brother, based on evidence gather by both mentioning they had a brother, and by Goblins flashback, however unlike Wisely he refused to be adopted by the Kamelots, simply because Road hates him. * He has a personal army of Akuma which is three times larger than the Noahs army itself. * He prefers to work with his brother Wisely, Jao, and Prizark* (Wisely joined the three after the events of the Truths arc) * He believes that the flashback he has are a price he has to pay in exchange for his Noah Powers. * He says he hates the order because he believes that religion has failed humanity by giving them false hope.He points out that he and Wisely lost their mother to akuma when the Exorcist refused to help them, because their mother turned into a fallen one, on accident. Category:Noah Characters Category:Noah Members